


Kodomo no kokoro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Food, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota respiró hondo, mirando directamente a sus ojos.“Estoy seguro que la real razón porque lo hiciste sea mucho más retorcida y psicótica, pero tengo que preguntar: ¿eres celoso de un niño de seis años?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kodomo no kokoro

**Kodomo no kokoro**

**(Corazón de niño)**

Kota parecía perplejo. Había seguido mirando la olla al centro de la mesa un poco de tiempo, y su cara había pasado a través de una gama de expresiones que iba de la confusión al asco.

Era la reacción que Kei quería, perfectamente.

“Kei-chan...” dijo al final, una vez confirmado que el menor no iba a dejarlo entrar en la _obvia_ broma que debía estar ocurriendo.

“Sí, ¿Kota?” contestó Inoo, inclinando la cabeza y haciéndola una sonrisa angélica.

Algo más para que su novio sabía bien qué debía que preocuparse.

“Nos conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?” preguntó el mayor, acercándose al tema en pequeños pasos.

“Dieciséis años y aproximadamente un mes.” confirmó Kei, la misma expresión en la cara.

“Y tienes que haber cocinado para mí algo como miles de veces.” hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca. “Estoy seguro que tenga la suma exacta de alguna parte para echármela en la cara el día cuando voy a hacerte enfadar.”

Kei renunció a la recita por un momento y rio.

“Bien, vivimos juntos alrededor de siete años, pues podría hacer una conjetura, si querría.” dijo, sonriendo.

“No te molestes.” Yabu se apresuró a decir. “Kei, anda, déjalo. ¿Por qué hay tomates en la yakisoba?” preguntó, directo, consciente que si no hubiera preguntado así Kei podría haber seguido de esa manera toda la noche.

“Oh. Pues es eso que te molesta.” dijo, la sorpresa en su cara falsa de manera obvia. “Lo siento mucho, Ko. Pero creía que ahora te gustaran.” se apoyó contra el respaldo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una sonrisita.

“Como dijiste, dieciséis años. Me viste alguna vez poner algo aunque vagamente similar a un tomate cerca de mi bo...” Yabu se paró, como si acabara de tener una epifanía.

Claro.

“¿De verdad quieres seguir con esa frase?” preguntó Inoo, cogiendo sus palillos y tomando un tomate cherry, llevándoselo a la boca y saboreándolo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

“No, no lo quiero.” masculló Kota, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Eres increíble.” observó.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? En serio, me preocupé. Tal vez durante de todo esto tiempo siempre te gustaron y yo sólo entendí mal. Tenía que poner a prueba la teoría.” explicó, sonriendo.

Kota respiró hondo, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

“Estoy seguro que la real razón porque lo hiciste sea mucho más retorcida y psicótica, pero tengo que preguntar: ¿eres celoso de un niño de seis años?”

Kei se echó a reír, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No del niño, en sí mismo. Sería bastante malo también para mí.” suspiró, dejando vagar los ojos. “¿Te acuerda del matrimonio de tu hermana? ¿O la vez que fuimos en ese bonito restaurante italiano en Yokohama? ¿O cuándo fuimos a la casa de mis padres un par de meses atrás?” preguntó, sus labios ahora apenas arqueados en una sonrisa.

“Tomates, tomates, tomates.” fue la respuesta de Kota, e hizo una mueca al pensamiento. “Parece que me persigan en cualquier lugar.” comentó.

“¿Y cuál es tu solución, cada vez?”

Yabu suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Los hago comer a ti.” admitió. “Pero no es que no te gusten. Amas los tomates, ¿no?” preguntó, sus ojos curiosos mientras miraba a su novio. Todavía, no veía el punto.

Kei sonrió, asintiendo.

“Sí, de verdad. Pues, no me importa para nada comerlos para ti. Especialmente porque es una de las escasas cosas que me hace sentir como el adulto responsable en esta relación.” inclinó otra vez la cabeza, la mirada en su caza traviesa de vuelta. “Y lo hago, pese a que en cambio tú siempre rechazas de comer mis espinacas.” le hizo notar.

“De verdad, no soy fan.” Kota se encogió de hombros. “Kei, anda, ¿de qué se trata? Pues, comí los tomates de Makia-kun. Parecía lo correcto de hacer. Era el onii-chan allí, ¿Qué clase de hombre no se ofrece de comer algo que no le gusta a un niño?” dijo, bastante molestado.

No iba a dejarlo pasar, no podía. Si lo hubiera hecho, iba a tener que comer los tomates, y no había intención de hacerlo.

“Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo.” Kei asintió, pensativo. “Cuando lo vi, me sorprendí. Y también me enfadé un poco porque – vale, soy una persona mezquina – lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza fue que nunca lo hiciste para mí. Pues, sí. Supongo que por un par de minutos fue celoso de un niño de seis años.” admitió, y todo lo que Kota pudo hacer fue sonreír por la mirada en su cara.

“¿Pero luego?” preguntó, curioso.

“Pero luego... no lo sé. Creo que se sintió bien vértelo hacer. Como, sabes. Siempre fuiste horrible con los niños, y esta vez no lo fuiste. La mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto cuando no pudiste abrir la botella, claro, pero eso sólo significa que eres tonto.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yabu frunció el entrecejo.

“No estaba fácil, no había entendido como tuviera que ser abierta. ¿Y por qué dices que soy malo con los niños? Yo...” se paró, sonrojando. “Vale, pues mi hermana dijo que no va a dejar a mi sobrina conmigo después de la última vez. Eso no me hace malo con los niños. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos alrededor, no todos podemos tener un don como a Ryosuke o a Hikaru.” masculló.

Kei rio, luego se puso en pie y movió la sienta para que fuera más cerca de él.

“Vale, lo siento. Lo que quería decir era que nunca te había visto ser tan bueno con un niño como con esto. Y el asunto del tomate sólo fue parte de eso, es todo.”

“Pues, si entendí bien.” dijo Kota, acercándose, llevando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio. “No te estás burlando de mí, no estás señalando algún error que hice y no estás enfadado conmigo.” parecía subido ahora, algo que a Kei no le gustaba para nada. “¿Estás tratando de hacerme un cumplido, Kei-chan?” preguntó, con una sonrisita.

Inoo hizo una mueca, alejándose.

“De verdad, no. Sólo estaba diciendo que, aunque siendo un hombre terrible, fue bueno verte comportarte como un ser humano decente, por una vez.” clarificó, haciendo un mohín.

Kota rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No, lo que querías decir en realidad era que siempre pensaste que fuera malo y hoy finalmente realizaste que te equivocabas, y te hizo sentir todo aturullado y tal porque provocó de una buena manera tu instinto materno.” sonrió. “Kami, tengo que haber sido mejor que pensaba.” dijo luego, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. “¿Qué? Imaginaste una cerca de madera y a mí que juego al fútbol en el patio con un niño que me llama pa...”

“¡Kota!” Kei se puso en pie, golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta, haciéndose un poco de daño. “Olvídalo. Tendría que no haberte dicho nada. ¿Ves por qué nunca digo algo bueno de ti? Eres completamente incapaz de tomar las cosas en serio.”

Cruzó los brazos, dándole la espalda.

Luego oyó su sienta moverse, y una fracción de segundo después Kota lo estaba abrazando de detrás, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

“Lo siento, Kei-chan.” murmuró, besándole una mejilla. “Lo sé, soy el peor. Sólo bromo para sobrellevar con el hecho que no soy bueno a recibir cumplidos. Lo sabes.” se justificó.

“Era un chiste malo.” dijo Kei, rechinando los dientes.

“Lo era.” concedió el mayor. “Pero, ¿ves? Todo está normal de vuelta, te hice enfadar.” sonrió, viendo que Kei no pudo evitar de hacer lo mismo. Lo giró en sus brazos, dándole un largo beso en los labios. “No estaba enteramente bromando, de todas formas. Si sigo entrenándome, tal vez un día, en otro universo donde no somos idols o... bien, japoneses, es algo en que podemos pensar.” sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Kei tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarlo como si acabara de oír que se habían quedado sin leche.

“Sí. Porque no. Quizás.” dijo rápido, fracasando míseramente en la tentativa de sonar desinteresado. Suspiró, acercándose a su novio. “Ko, de verdad, somos terribles. Nadie en su sano juicio nos daría un niño.” hizo una mueca. “Voy a tener que fingir con los asistentes sociales que estoy casado con Hikaru. O Ryosuke. O Dai-chan. O, joder, ¡Yuya también es mejor que nosotros!” se quejó, y Kota se echó a reír.

“Lo son, tienes razón.” confirmó. “Pues, vamos a entrenarnos juntos. No es que el ItaJan no esté ya tratando de transformarnos en padres perfectos. Creo que Johnny-san esté tratando de hacernos querer de tener una familia y dejar la Jimusho, de alguna manera.” dijo, sonriendo.

Kei bufó y se sentó de vuelta, mirándolo.

“Bien, pues vamos a complacer al jefe.” comentó, cogiendo sus palillos y tomando un tomate. “Ahora, para entrenarte, puedo despertarte en medio de la noche vestido como un tomate y fingir que estamos en un sueño para hacer que te gusten. O puedes probar cuanto masculino eres y hacerlo de la manera simple.” dijo, extendiendo el brazo.

Yabu lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. Pues volvió a su sienta, tratando de parecer dignificado.

“Entrega una petición al programa y hazles mandar a Hikaru. Es mejor que nosotros.” dijo, tomando el tomate de su plato y dándoselo.

Y Kei estaba a punto de enfadarse, de decirle que era un niño, que nunca iban a tener hijos si no podían dejar de ser niños ellos mismos.

Pero se rindió, y lo comió.

“Delicioso.” gimió, luego se asomó y besó a Yabu, ignorando su mueca.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenarse, se dijo.

Mientras tanto, iba a disfrutar su tiempo con el niño que tenía ya allí.

Y estaba bastante trabajo, realizó, mientras Kota inclinaba el plato y ponía todos los tomates en la yakisoba de Kei.

“Onegaishimasu, onii-chan.” le dijo con una sonrisita.

...o, después de todo, quizás no tenía que casarse con Hikaru.


End file.
